Metallica
|gatunki = thrash metal |lata_aktywności = 1981–teraz |wytwórnie = Megaforce, Elektra/Warner Bros., Vertigo/Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal, Blackened}} amerykański zespół thrash metalowy powstały w 1981 w Los Angeles dzięki inicjatywie perkusisty Larsa Ulricha i solisty-gitarzysty Jamesa Hetfielda. Grupę okrzyknięto Black Sabbathem lat 80. Początkowo grupa grała czysty thrash metal, z czasem wypracowując własny styl muzyczny. Zaliczana do Wielkiej Czwórki Thrash Metalu (obok grup Megadeth, Slayer i Anthrax). Zespół powstał z inicjatywy Larsa Ulricha i Jamesa Hetfielda w 1981 roku w Los Angeles. Pierwszy album zespołu Kill 'Em All wprowadził do heavy metalu thrash metal. W 1984 roku Metallica wydała album Ride the Lightning. W 1986 roku zespół odniósł swój największy sukces wydając album Master of Puppets. Wielu krytyków uznała ten album za najlepszy krążek heavy metalowy. 27 września 1986 roku zmarł basista zespołu Cliff Burton w wypadku autokarowym. Jego miejsce zajął Jason Newsted. Sam zespół planował się rozwiązać, lecz po znalezieniu i zaakceptowaniu przez fanów nowego basisty, pomysł ten nie został zrealizowany. W 1988 roku zespół wydał album ...And Justice For All. W 1991 roku Metallica wydała swój najpopularniejszy album pt. Metallica (nazywana Czarnym Albumem). Album odniósł największy sukces komercyjny, lecz wiele osób zaczęło krytykować Metallicę za odejście od thrash metalu. Następnie wydane zostały płyty: Load (1996), Reload (1997) i Garage, Inc. (1998). W 1999 roku ukazał się album/film koncertowy S&M (Symphony & Metallica), który jest zapisem koncertu Metalliki razem z Orkiestrą Symfoniczną z San Francisco, dyrygowaną przez Michaela Kamena. W 2008 roku zespół wydał album Death Magnetic, a w 2011 Lulu. Metallice zalicza się do jednego z twórców thrash metalu, gdzie do perfekcji osiągnięto poziom szybkości i głośności. Z nadejściem lat 90. Metallica jako lider gatunku mający szacunek u headbangerów, jak i u słuchaczy oraz krytyków głównych nurtów muzycznych, była odpowiedzialna za zmianę zasad wielu zespołów heavymetalowych. Z końcem lat 90. zespół był już ustabilizowany jako twórca metalu lat 90. Członkowie zespołu Obecni członkowie * James Hetfield – wokal prowadzący, gitara rytmiczna (1981-teraz) * Lars Ulrich – perkusja (1981-teraz) * Kirk Hammett – gitara prowadząca, wokal wspierający (1983-teraz) * Robert Trujillo – gitara basowa, wokal wspierający (2003-teraz) Byli członkowie * Ron McGovney – gitara basowa (1981–1982) * Dave Mustaine – gitara prowadząca, wokal wspierający (1982–1983) * Cliff Burton (zmarły) – gitara basowa, wokal wspierający (1982–1986) * Jason Newsted – gitara basowa, wokal wspierający (1986–2001) Dyskografia Albumy * Kill 'Em All (1983) * Ride the Lightning (1984) * Master of Puppets (1986) * …And Justice for All (1988) * Metallica (1991) * Load (1996) * Reload (1997) * Garage, Inc.(1998) * St. Anger (2003) * Death Magnetic (2008) * Lulu (wspólnie z Lou Reedem) (2011) * Hardwired... to Self-Destruct (2016) Ciekawostki *W utworze For Whom the Bell Tolls grupy Metallica dzwon bije 15 razy na początku utworu, oraz 26 razy na jego końcu http://onlygoodmusic.pl/artykuly/ciekawostki-muzyczne. *Utwór Until it Sleeps z albumu Load w 1996 roku została umieszczona w Internecie jako mp3. W ten sposób stał się pierwszym utworem muzycznym, który został spiracony w Interneciehttp://onlygoodmusic.pl/artykuly/ciekawostki-muzyczne. *Album Master of Puppets zalicza się do najlepszego albumu heavy metalowego na świecie http://www.allmusic.com/album/master-of-puppets-mw0000667490. Linki zewnętrzne *Oficjalna strona zespołu *Oficjalny polski fanpage zespołu Kategoria:Amerykańskie zespoły Kategoria:Zespoły thrash metalowe